Thor's Chambers
by Variety Fanfictions
Summary: Jane has just arrived at Asgard and is weak from the Aether inside her. Thor is trying to save her but at the same time they both want each other which makes it difficult to concentrate at the problem at hand. There is a bit of lemonade in one chapter and smut in the others. Read to find out what happens. Set in the second movie.
1. Chapter 1

Jane's POV

I couldn't understand what had happened. I was traveling through a beam of light with Thor and we were suddenly in a beautiful golden dome. A strange man with dark skin and golden horns said ''welcome to Asgard''.

Wait did he just say Asgard? I think he did but that couldn't be right why would I be at Asgard? Mortals were not allowed on Asgard Thor had told me that yet I was here.

''Jane are you all right'' Thor said

''y-yeah I'm just taking it all in'' I said with a nervous smile

Thor smiled at me and started walking out of the golden dome. What this must be the Bifrost. As we walked out I saw the most beautiful golden city ever and then I passed out.

I woke up in a room with four people standing over me working something I heard them call a soul forge I turned my head and saw Thor standing over in the corner talking to a girl saying ''she will not survive the amount of energy surging within her''

I then heard yelling, a man with a white beard and a golden staff pointed at me and a guard grabbed my arm and the last thing I remember was red light infront of my eyes.

I woke up again on something soft with a cover draped over my body I felt very weak. I barely opened my eyes and saw Thor sitting next to my bed with his head in his hands. I turned my head and he looked up and smiled at me.

''Thank goodness your awake Jane'' he said

'' how long was I out?'' I asked

''two weeks''

''Two weeks!'' I yelled

I tried to stand up but I collapsed on the floor. Thankfully I didn't pass out again just hurt my knee.

''Jane!'' thor yelled

He swiped me up effortlessly and put me back on the bed. And kissed me on the forehead.

''what's my condition Thor?''

''you have somehow come in contact with the Aether''

''What's the Aether?'' I asked

''it's an ancient force that drains the life force of its host and can turn anything into darkness'' he said upset

'' so I'm going to die?'' is said with panic welling up in my chest and threatening to choke me

''no Jane I'm going to figure out a way to save you'' he said with his voice full of determination

Suddenly he was at my bedside holding my small hand in both of his big ones. I took my other hand and I tipped his head downward and kissed him. He deepened the kiss and climbed on top of me making the bed creak under his weight.

I dug my hands in his soft blonde hair. And he cupped my face with his hands, and started to lift up my shirt but he stopped. He climbed of the bed and kneeled down next to me. I tried to pull him back but he wouldn't budge.

''Jane I can't''

''why not?'' I asked my voice surrounded by hurt

He must have heard the hurt in my voice because he was quick to answer.

''Your weak Jane and its not that I want to, there nothing more in the realms that I want than to be with you like that, but your weak right now and if you were to get pregnant then the child would be heir to the throne and you may never see him again because my father would want him to be raised in Asgard and-''

''I get it Thor your looking out for me so not right now'' I said softly

He smiled and gave me a kiss. He then called for a doctor to make sure I was okay to stand up and walk around.

A nurse came in later and had me change into Asgardian style clothing. But I refused the breastplate she wanted to put on me and just wore extra clothing on my chest.

They offered me food but I wasn't hungry because my body was being fueled by the Aether and in return I was giving it my life force. And just like that I was ready for a day in Asgard.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane's POV

I was on a tour of Asgard with Thor, and there was so much to see. There was the village, market and the castle. The castle was my favorite part of the tour it was so big and beautiful. We went into the throne room and gardens. He led me up the stairs to more rooms filled with wonderful things that I didn't even know existed.

Finally he led me to a room with a big set of golden doors.

''These are my personal chambers Jane'' he said

He opened the golden doors and inside was a room of beauty the walls were golden and the room had a view of Asgard unlike any other. There were at least four rooms in his chambers that I had seen. I looked over at him and he seemed to be enjoying watching me run around like a little girl laughing and opening doors.

I finally came to the last door I hadn't opened. Thor stepped up behind me and touched one arm gently and looked me in the eyes.

''Not this room Jane'' he said sternly

''why not?'' I asked curiously

Not caring what was in the room I pushed the doors open and inside was a huge golden bed made neatly by his servants.

''Oh'' was all I could manage to say

''Jane I'm so sorry if we did what we wanted to in there you would get hurt'' he said sadly

I knew what he meant. With his god-like strength he would leave bruises all over my body, maybe even break a bone. But I didn't care I wanted him, all of him. And from the look in his eyes he wanted me too. By now the door had swung closed.

We stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time. Then we flew at each other and hit each other kissing. Thor picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bedroom.

He set me down on the floor and his armor went flying off to who knows where. I didn't care at the moment all I was focused on was him. All he had left on was his dark colored pants and undershirt. However I was still in all my clothes. Thor leaned down to kiss me and I had to tip toe to reach him. He noticed that and picked me up again and this time I wrapped my legs around his waist straddling him.

He was trying to remove my clothes gently but just ended up tearing them in half off me. I was glad I had refused the breastplate earlier right now. He walked over to the bed and laid us both down on it. I still had my underwear and chest covering on me. I pulled his shirt over his head and he ripped off my covering revealing my breasts, which he moaned at when he saw them.

I pulled down his pants revealing the last bit of him to me and that last bit was huge. He removed my under wear too. He leaned down and kissed me, and stroked my thigh with his hand.

He looked in my eyes for permission and saw it there so he entered me. I moaned in pleasure because it was even better than I thought. It was like connecting with your missing piece. He started thrusting. He put his hands on my back and stomach still thrusting. This was the best moment of my life. He had his hand on my arms rubbing up and down them.

We both tensed up and came at the same time. After that we both looked at each other and smiled breathing hard. I snuggled up to his warm chest and he put his arm around me and we both fell asleep completely content.


	3. Chapter 3

Jane's POV

I woke up the next morning next to Thor who was sleeping. I moved the arm that wasn't touching him and winced. I shifted my arm slightly into the light and it was strewn with bruises that were in the shape of hands.

I couldn't let Thor see this! He would notice any sudden moments and wake up and this. I turned my head a little and saw an over sized robe on a chair in the corner.

I jumped out of the bed and race to get the robe but as soon as my feet touched the ground and I put body weight on my legs the pain was too much and I collapsed. I looked down at my body which was black and blue. And all of the bruises were the shape of hands.

''Jane!'' Thor said with concern in his voice

He rolled over to see me on the floor and bruises all over my body. His face filled with anger and distress. He picked my naked and battered body off the floor and put the robe on me. He laid me on the bed and pulled his pants on.

''Jane I knew we should not have done that, now look at you. I hurt you.'' He said with distress lacing his voice.

He then decided to do the worst thing he could to himself. He lifted the sleeve of the robe and looked at the hand shaped bruise on my arm.

''Thor I'm fine-'' he cut me off with a roar

''NO JANE YOU ARE NOT FINE, YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND UP AND WALK, IF YOU WERE FINE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE TRIED HIDING IT FROM ME!'' he roared

I started crying. I didn't want to but the water just welled up in my eyes and came pouring out. He looked down and saw this and he held my hand and said ''Jane I'm sorry for yelling at you''.

I wiped my tears and said that it was fine. Then I asked him to lay next to me, motioning to t he bed.

All he said was ''Jane I can never trust myself again with you''

''I enjoyed it'' I whispered

Some how his ears picked on that and said ''Did you think that I didn't enjoy it?''

''Well because you're a god it must have felt different for you but it was amazing for me''

''Jane last night was the most amazing night of my life'' he said

He then picked me up and I yelled because my back had bruises on it. He pulled the collar out slightly and looked down and saw the bruises. He said ''let's get you to a doctor''.

Thor's POV

Jane had been in the infirmary for three hours and I was getting worried because what if I had done something serious to her body. She was already weak from the Aether.

What if I had gotten her pregnant? The thought of her belly swollen with my baby filled my mind. With what we did last night what if she couldn't carry anymore and I had damaged her womb? No that couldn't have that happen I was extremely careful with that part.

If she was pregnant we could know in a matter of hours with the testing they have at the infirmary. Just now she walked out with the doctor.

Jane's POV

Something about the words the doctor said just didn't register right in my head. Two broken ribs, small fractures in my arm, femur, and collarbone, plus all the bruises on my body.

Thor was going to be hysterical and not to mention there might be a baby involved. I didn't tell the doctor how I got the injuries so he didn't test me for one. I had begged the doctor not to tell Thor how serous my injuries were but the doctor said he had no choice because Thor was heir to the throne and he had ordered him to tell him everything.

We went through the doors to the waiting room and Thor looked up extremely distressed. The doctor walked over to him and whispered in his ear, he probably told Thor my injuries. Thankfully no one was in the room because what he did next scared the shit out of me.

''WHAT?!'' he roared

He flipped the table over next to him and looked back at the doctor and me.

''Is there anything you can do for her?'' he asked

''No'' the doctor said

''But whatever did this to her had to have had immense strength, as weak as humans are their bone structure does hold under a lot of pressure, for her two ribs to be snapped in half like that…'' he trailed off

''Thank you doctor for your help'' Thor said.

''Wait I might be able to do something for her'' he exclaimed

''What is it tell me'' Thor yelled

''I could pop her rib back into place and give her some painkillers'' he said

''Why didn't you say that before?'' Thor asked

'' because it's going to be painful especially because of those bruises''

Thor looked at me for confirmation. I nodded my head slowly. The doctor took me back into the room and laid me down on a bed to pop the rib back into place, he gave me some painkillers. He pressed down on the rib really fast and I heard a pop and I screamed and then black out because the pain was too much.

Thor's POV

I watched the doctor take Jane back into the infirmary. I couldn't believe I had done this to her. What was wrong with me? I put my head in my hands waiting for Jane to come out.

I heard a young woman's scream come from the infirmary. Wait it was Jane's scream. I ran into the infirmary straight to the room where the scream came from. What I saw was terrible. Jane's broken bruise body on a table. She was passed out and the doctor was working on the other rib. I rushed to her as the doctor finished.

''Will she be ok?''

''she'll be fine just in a lot of pain. Give her these'' he said.

He handed me a bottle of painkillers. I knelt by Jane as the doctor left. I took her hand and kissed it. I stood up and what did was wrong but I had only seen her back when she fell out of bed. I lifted her shirt slightly to look at her stomach.

It was terrible. Her stomach was much worse than her back. Her stomach was covered in a mass of bruising and where her ribs had been broken on the right side they were started to swell. I put her shirt down and started to get upset. Jane stirred; I calmed myself I needed to be strong in her presence. I had already done enough to harm her I didn't want her to worry.

Jane's POV

I woke up on Thor's golden bed with him sitting in a chair beside me. I wanted him to lie beside me and hold me. When I tapped him on the shoulder he looked up and smiled.

''Take this'' he said

He handed me a blue pill and I swallowed it. I instantly felt the pain go away.

''Come lay next to me'' I said

''No'' he said sternly

''Well if you want me to stay in bed to heal you have to lay with me'' I said

He sighed and crawled into bed. He lay on the opposite side not touching me. I snuggled closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I turned and kissed him. I tried to climb on top of him, but as gently as he could he put me back down on the bed.

''I took the pregnancy test'' I said

''wWhat was the reading?'' he asked

''I don't know, they said they would deliver the results to your room''

Just then there was a knock on the door and Thor went to get it. I could see through the cracked door a woman held a silver platter with a letter on it. Thor thanked her and took the letter. He came back to the bedroom and handed the letter to me.

It was to Thor Odinson and Jane Foster from the Infirmary of Asgard. I opened it and took out the paper.

I drew in a shaky breath as I unfolded the paper. I read everything carefully.

''What did the test say?'' Thor asked

''I'm pregnant''


End file.
